In A Drowning Room
by Wrorus
Summary: Akashi and Kuroko say their last "I love you"s to each other. akakuro, slightly AU.


. .

**In A Drowning Room**

. . .

_a short **akakuro** fanfiction_

. . .

.

.

.

The water continues to flow from the small, long gap under the expensive wooden door with ease, as water did not have a shape to limit the clear liquid's boundaries.

It flows into the dim room that had the moonlight as its only source of brightness, like a calm stream that will steadily become a raging river that is unable to contain the swirling fury within its watery prison.

Drip drip drop.

The sound continues as it hits the marble surface with each drip, drip, drop until the (purposely) clogged sink overflows, water dribbling from the blunt, rounded edges of the carved marble and gradually descends to the floor, similar to a waterfall.

The two lovers continue to lay on the bed together without a single care in the world, — already in a world of their own that none could break or breach — holding each others hands in a loving grasp as the taller of the two, the one with crimson hair, intimately caresses his beautiful beloved's face with a smile.

The smile is neither happy or sad, because the brewing emotions within him conflict — he is not happy that he meets his maker today, but he is not sad because his one and only treasure is with him. He is extremely unsure in the depths of his mind, if he is doing the right thing or not to be selfish (oh, how utterly selfish to ask someone to join him in their literal deathbed when everything was supposed to be a picture perfect honeymoon), but he continues to give a smile that is neither joyful or bland, with a charm of its own to continue his facade of confidence.

As always, his significant other sees through his plastic mask. Fake, but always, ever-so beautiful. Though he always says that his true beauty was behind the instinctively-made mask.

A soft voice speaks, his face carefully kept blank. He moves his free hand upwards to the red haired man's face and closes all of his fingers except for his index finger.

"Don't smile if you don't mean it, Akashi-kun." He puts the lone finger onto his redheaded lover's smooth lips in a shush manner.

The redhead, Akashi, chuckles. It is a laugh of emptiness that signifies his feelings are hollowed out of his cold, beating heart, although the only thing that was keeping him (figuratively) alive was his love for one Kuroko Tetsuya.

Even at a crucial moment, Akashi never fails to stay strong while Kuroko never fails to see past the wall of steel and gazing upon his parasitical fears that breed inside his almost empty heart.

Akashi moves his hand to Kuroko's head, touching his powdery blue hair. It is getting longer, his eyes lingers on the length of the powdery blue hair. Yet, he does not comment, preferring to finger it a bit in between his fingers to relish how soft it is before tucking it in behind his inamorato's pale ear. "Nothing can stay past you, can it?" He asks, however it was more of a rhetorical question than an actual one.

This time, it is Kuroko's turn to smile. It isn't a smile of a thousand watts, but for Akashi, it was enough to light up the dark room they were in. "No. Maybe it's because I love you too much to push you and whatever you have away." The young, blue haired man declares without an ounce of embarrassment and without missing a beat.

Akashi isn't visibly flustered by his lover's spontaneous confession, though he was definitely pleased by it. It was always a joyful occasion when Kuroko proclaimed his love. "I love you too." He replies the simple four words, strung together to convey his shared affections.

A pale pink slowly colors Kuroko's face. He tries to remain unaffected, but it is a quickly aborted plan when he decides to snuggle closer, allowing the lean arms to cage him.

The two move closer to each other, knowing that they would never see each other again once they meet the end. They can hear the panicked screams and cries of the other passengers, but the two close their eyes and Akashi tightens his grasp around his smaller lover while Kuroko returns it by wrapping his arms around Akashi's neck, ignoring the noises that gradually bled into the surroundings.

They continued to repeat mantras of "I love you"s to each other and Kuroko listening to the occasional sweet whispers from Akashi.

Even if they are waiting for the end to near, both do not speak of the past nor do they try to do a reminiscence of it like sentimental fools, since they knew that if they did, they would want to return to that point of time (an illusion of comfort) and pretend to escape the present, which was reality.

As Kuroko mouthed "I love you" with choked hiccups — he could not fathom the fact that today would be the day his existence will be that of ink on paper and a carved name on stone in a field of other slabs of stones and skeletons — , a single drop of water trickles from the ceiling (Kuroko hears a mother from the room next to their's, loudly singing nursery rhymes mixed with stories to calm her children, letting them stay ignorant to the fact that they would never live past adulthood) and drops onto Kuroko's face as it cascades down his face.

(_Like a tear_, Kuroko compares it with morbid fascination as it slides off his cheek.)

In Akashi's train of jumbled thoughts scattered in his mind, he remembers a quote from a book or a person from a long time ago, along the lines of, "give your loved one a gun with a choice to shoot you or themselves to escape; they choose to throw away the gun and flee with you instead.". Kuroko chose to throw away his life to live with Akashi and chose to accept the flawed human Akashi was and even if he did not declare aloud, he was thankful to be able to love Kuroko up until now.

In a matter of seconds of possibly less than that, pressure overtook the room and then the room sunk as water trapped the both of them.

Stuck then and there, the both did not realize that that would be their last "I love you" until it was too late.

.

.

In a sinking cruise ship, there was a room with two lovers that refused to find rescue, opting to stay in each others embrace. They were neither jubilant or bitter about waiting for their demise; only content being in each others presence and together until their last moments.

* * *

**A/N**: This was inspired by what the nameless characters did when the ship was sinking in the movie, Titanic (I saw it from youtube, since I never actually watched the movie). Sorry for any mistakes, since this was a quickly written fic. If you liked it, please do review!


End file.
